


The Spider and the Beacon Hill’s Best Halloween Decorations Committee

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [503]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Giant Spiders, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, halloween decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/30/20: “spider, wax, steam”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [503]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	The Spider and the Beacon Hill’s Best Halloween Decorations Committee

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/30/20: “spider, wax, steam”

In her best bad news voice the reporter began, “A shocking discovery tonight when this year’s winner of Beacon Hill’s Best Halloween Decorations, a spider web enshrouded house with a gigantic spider and its victims, proved to be an actual giant spider’s web. What were at first thought wax dummies, in fact actual corpses—”

“Gross,” Stiles said. “But this only proves what I’ve always told you: the Beacon Hill’s Best Halloween Decorations Committee has its head up its ass.”

Blowing on his still steaming tea, “Aww, Stiles,” Derek said, “you’re just pissed at them because they never pick our house.”


End file.
